


But I'm supposed to be making you feel good

by kolesik123



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Bottom Lucio (The Arcana), Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Valerius (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolesik123/pseuds/kolesik123
Summary: Lucio is a bottom bitch and Valerius can't help himself.





	But I'm supposed to be making you feel good

"Ugh, come on, Val! Why're you being such a stick in the ass?" The brunet rolled his eyes, putting down his glass of wine. His book right beside it, being given up a bit after the count started annoying the poor man. 

"It's actually, 'being a stick in the mud'. And trust me, life is much more enjoyable when you slow down and take in all that is around you, your excellency."  
Lucio himself just huffed out a breath, turning over onto his elbows for support. His legs hanging from the corner of the bed. "That's actually a pretty good idea." The blond turned around, spreading his legs in mock seduction. "Why don't you take in what's around you then~"

The consul would be lying if he'd said that all of this bratty behavior wasn't turning him on. In a weird way, it made him feel more inclined than usual. He glanced up ever so slightly. "Alright, Lucio, I'll play along."

The count was simply thrilled, getting up on his hands and knees. He crawled on top of the tall man now laying on his back.   
Slipping Val's shoes, socks and pants off. He wiggles his tush a bit, a cute quirk Valerius has come to admire. So much so, just as Lucio takes Val's dick in his hands, he leans up and digs in. Licking slightly at his taint.

Lucio leaned up, mewling wantonly as his face reddens. "Hey, I'm supposed to be making you feel good."  
Valerius just chuckled in response, snaking his arms between the count's thighs and up over his ass. Spreading his cheeks as he began to lick harder. This in turn, only making Lucio more red in the face.

"What are you doing, st-stupid?"

"What does it feel like, st-stupid?"

Lucio looked pissed for a moment's breath before going straight back to being enticed by the man’s wonderful tongue.

The count tried desperately to wriggle away from his consul’s grasp, only to end in failure as he felt Val’s tongue slip in deeper. “Fu-Fuck.” Lucio nearly sobbed feeling his underling’s rough tongue lap at his insides. Valerius chortled and slapped both cheeks as he took in the panting count’s state. Eyes combing over every flushed inch of him.  
“Hmm, I love how sensitive your excellency is~.”   
Lucio mews as he himself nibbles at his lip. Trying in vain to come up with a quick quip. Something to retaliate against the smug looking fucker. However, all thoughts are lost on him as Val’s tongue slips with ease into his hole. Deeper and deeper it goes until Lucio is seeing galaxies. His back arching up as he sits on Val’s face, practically. Consecutively pressing his tongue hard against his prostate.   
Lucio grit his teeth as he shot rope after rope of thick seed out onto the bed.  
Val kept licking and sucking him through his orgasm before Lucio nearly passed out in his arms. Laying down on his tummy, making Valerius turn a hint of pink. “Uh, Co-Count?”

Lucio was so lost he just began licking his consul’s hard erection. Humming and moaning as he felt a hearty pulse and saw it bob with every push of his tongue.   
Lucio wiggled his hips, soon gathering enough strength to crawl around and make deliberate eye contact with the man. Knowing it was his biggest weakness. And that it was; Valerius purred and came as he looked deeply into the count’s beautiful eyes.


End file.
